The New Student
by OrchideousSymphony
Summary: Galina Evgenia is a new student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She entered Hogwarts so she could see her cousin Viktor Krum competing for the Triwizard Tournament. There will be action, there will be humor, there will be romance and friendship. My first try of writing an OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A friend of mine suggested that I should write an OC fanfiction to improve my English and my writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own Galina and Dasha.**

My name is Galina Evgenia and I'm fourteen and a half, today it's going to be my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My last school was The Durmstrang Institute, which is also a Wizarding school. It is located in the northernmost region of Sweden.

But i'm not Swedish, i'm Bulgarian.

My mother is a witch but my father is a muggle, so that makes me a half-blood.

I'm not really a peoples-person or out-going, for example, on a Friday night i'd stay in my room and read books or watch/do a movie/season marathon with my best friend, rather than being out with boys or going at parties.

I'm not popular and I don't like wearing fancy clothes. I'm like every normal girl, I have my ups and downs. I have brown-blond frizzy hair and dark blue eyes, I'm not fat but neither skinny, so I guess that I'm medium.

My best friend's name is Dasha and we've known each other for 12 years. She has fiery red hair and light green eyes, we have the same weight and we share the same interests, too bad she couldn't come to Hogwarts with me.

I forgot to tell you why I'm going to Hogwarts, silly me, I always forget the important things. Well my cousin, Viktor Krum, is competing for the Triwizard Tournament and he asked me to come and see him. I'm the only one in the family who doesn't love him for being famous and popular. I love him because he's nice and funny, he's like my big brother and I like joking and playing with him. I might be fourteen and a half and he might be seventeen but we still act like a pair of 8 years old.

But, like every older brother he cares about my education, so when we decided that I would go to Hogwarts to see him competing in the tournament, he didn't want me to miss my school year, so I'm going to be a student at Hogwarts, only for a year.

I'm really excited to go there, Hogwarts is going to be much more different from Durmstrang.

The best thing is that it won't be cold all the time and I heard that Hogwarts has a huge library with millions of books, I love learning new things, did I mention that I'm a bookworm?

I've already read Hogwarts a History so that I would be prepared. Did you know that there are four different houses? In Durmstrang we don't have houses so this is going to be a whole new experience for me.

But, because me and my parents didn't know if he would be one of the champions, we decided that I shouldn't go to Hogwarts till we're sure.

So here I am, one month after the new school year, standing in front of a gargoyle, completely lost about what I'm supposed to do. My trunk is very heavy and my owl cage is not helping me at all. The worst thing was that now everybody is at dinner so I can't ask someone for help. So I did what every normal person stuck in my situation probably would do, I started babbling and swearing.

"Stupid door, what kind of fucking school is this. Where are all the bloody teachers, open the door for me you fucking gargoyle. Oh come on! Don't you give me that look you portrait dog, I know that you can hear me portrait lady. Answer to me gargoyle or i'll tell my cousin that none of you helped me and he will get angry" I said in a desperate voice so that someone could help me.

"Indeed Miss Evgenia, he will get angry, but they can't respond to you, you're not sorted so you don't count as a student, yet" said to me a tall and thin old man "My name is Albus Dumbledore and you must be Mister Krum's cousin, am I right?" he asked me.

Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that it could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. Professor Dumbledore was wearing half-moon spectacles and a crimson red robes.

"Yes, sir" I answered "I'm really sorry about my language sir, I don't usually act like that"

"It's no problem at all Miss Evgenia" his eyes twinkled with kindness "Now, will you please follow me to my office so that you can get sorted?"

"Of course sir" I said

"Lemon Drops" he said at the gargoyle and a staircase appeared "After you Miss Evgenia"

**A/N: This is my first try of writing an OC so please don't write something mean. Did you liked it? Hated it? Please review. English is not my mother language so I might have made some grammar and writing mistakes.**


	2. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Galina :)**

I entered his office, it was the strangiest, most magnificent place I had been. I remembered reading about it in Hogwarts a History

_"It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tainted wizard's hat"_

"Miss Evgenia, this is the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat is a sentient Hogwarts artifact which magically determines to which of the four school Houses you, or any new student is going to be assigned. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin"

"Sir, is it true that The Sorting Hat originally belonged to Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts?"

"Yes Miss Evgenia, it is indeed true. Now you will take a seat on this stool and I'll place the hat on your head"

**Evgenia, eh? **

_Um hello, so how does this thing works.. oh i'm so nervous_

**Don't worry. You're not a Slytherin, anyway and I-**

_What's wrong with Slytherins_

**Nothing, why?**

_Because your voice made it seem like you are against that house_

**I have no problem with the house but I others think that it's evil**

_And why's that?_

**My, you ask a lot of questions, that is a Ravenclaw trait**

_So, I guess i'm a Ravenclaw_

**I haven't finished **

_Oh ok, sorry_

**Ahh, Hufflepuff, well it'd work but I don't think that it's the best for you**

_So, i'm a Ravenclaw_

**Hmm, Gryffindor could fit you well**

_Am I a Ravenclaw or a Gryffindor?_

**I think Gryffindor is the best for you**

_Cool_

**GRYFFINDOR**

"Well Miss Evgenia, would you please wait here so I can tell Professor McGonagall that she has a new student in her house"

"Of course sir"

After three minutes professor Dumbledore appeared with a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. She had a very stern face but she seemed kind.

"Professor McGonagall this is your new student Galina Evgenia, she's Krums cousin"

"Of course Professor Dumbledore, hello Galina and welcome to Gryffindor. Please follow me so that I can take you to your dorm. Your trunk is already in your room and you owl is in the Owlery. You'll be sharing your room with three other girls"

As we walked through the huge castled I thought about what I read for the Gryffindor Tower:

_Gryffindor Tower, also known as the Gryffindor Common Room. The common room is a circular room where Gryffindor students can relax after a long day of studying. It is full of squashy armchairs, tables, and a bulletin board where school notices, ads, lost posters, etc. can be posted. A window looks out onto the grounds of the school, and a large fireplace dominates one wall. The walls are decorated with scarlet tapestries that depict witches and wizards, but also various animals. _

_The Gryffindor dormitories are also located in the Tower, with two doors leading off from the common room that open to spiral staircases. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory, the other to the boys'. The stairs to the girls' dormitory are enchanted to become a slide if any boy attempts to climb them, but not vice versa, since it was deemed that girls were more trustworthy than boys._

We arrived in front of a portrait, in the portrait there was a Fat Lady

"To enter the Gryffindor Towers you'll need to know the password, the lady is a door, if you say the password correctly the she will open but if you forget the password then you will have to for someone else to come. The password is Balderdash, do not forget"

"Thank you mam"

"The dormitories are located in the Tower, there are two staircases. One of them leads to the girls' dormitory while the other to the boys'. I have to leave you now Miss Evgenia. Tomorrow i'll come by your table to give you your program. Goodnight Miss Evgenia"

I said goodnight to Professor McGonagall and I entered the Gryffindor common room. It was warm and welcoming, I looked at the watch and I saw that it's almost one in the morning. I went up the stairs on the left and entered the girls dormitories, there were four beds and three of them were occupied.

"Hello, you must be the new girl. My name's Hermione Granger"

"Em, hi" I said to the bushy haired girl "I'm Galina Evgenia"

"I'm Lavender Brown and this is Parvati Patil"

"Hi" I said to the two girls

"Nice to meet you Galina, this is your bed, your trunk arrived two hours ago"

"Thank you for the information and nice to meet you too"

I said goodnight to the girls and I went to sleep. I was so tired that I immediately fell asleep. Hogwarts seemed amazing, I can't wait for tomorrow.

**A/N: This is my first try of writing an OC so please don't be mean. Did you liked it? Hated it? Please review. English is not my mother language so I might have made some grammar and writing mistakes.**


End file.
